RESET
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: My first sad ending story... Telah berpulang ke rumah bapa dengan penuh ketenangan.. "Monster!" "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya.." "Apa kau ingat peristiwa kebakaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Brothership/Kyusung/Oneshoot/Death Chara


Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Kyuhyun berada di tempat itu. Bahkan hingga semua pelayat dan pendeta telah pergi dari sana, dia tetap berdiam diri di tempat itu. Bergeming dari semilir angin serta terik matahari yang menyengat kala siang itu. Jemari tangannya bergerak menyentuh nisan kayu berbentuk salib yang tertancap kuat di atas gundukan tanah itu, kemudian menyentuh sebuah batu marmer yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Batu marmer yang dihiasi ukiran indah, namun sarat akan makna menyedihkan dibalik itu.

_**Telah berpulang ke rumah Bapa dengan penuh kedamaian..**_

_**YESUNG**_

.

.

**-RESET-**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Super Junior member**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC**

**Yesung 27 years old**

**Kyuhyun 13 years old**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

_**Flashback**_

Kyuhyun terbangun tatkala merasa tubuhnya di guncangkan oleh seseorang. Awalnya Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk membuka mata, namun ketika guncangan di badannya semakin keras ditambah dengan tepukan di kedua pipi nya, Kyuhyun terpaksa bangun. Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seseorang, seseorang yang begitu dia kenal, kakak kandungnya sendiri, Yesung.

Yesung berusaha menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menarik wajah Kyuhyun, memaksanya menatap kearah jam dinding yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Memberi tahunya jika hari sudah pagi, saat Kyuhyun untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ne.. aku bangun.."ucap Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Yesung terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, isyarat agar Kyuhyun menaruh perhatian padanya. Dan setelahnya, Yesung menunjuk kearah meja nakas dimana dia telah meletakkan baju seragam serta perlengkapan sekolah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yg dimaksud oleh Yesung.

Yesung menghadap kearah Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya bergerak membentuk isyarat dan mimic wajahnya pun ikut berbicara, meskipun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

'_**cepatlah mandi, ini sudah siang kau bisa terlambat. Jika sudah selesai bersiap, segeralah ke meja makan, aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu..'**_

Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan isyarat tangannya, Yesung segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya memandang punggung hyung nya yang bisu itu hingga menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya, ya.. hyung nya yang bisu.

.

.

Yesung meletakkan piring berisi makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya di depan Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di meja makan. Tak lupa dia menyiapkan segelas susu hangat sebagai pendamping makanan Kyuhyun.

Yesung sendiri tidak ikut sarapan bersama Kyuhyun, dia hanya duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memandang adik satu – satunya itu dengan senyum sumringah. Dia hendak berbicara kepada Kyuhyun dengan isyarat tangannya, namun dia urung. Takut mengganggu acara sarapan adiknya itu, dia pun meraih sebuah notes dan pulpen kecil yang selalu ada di dalam saku bajunya. Dia mulai menulis sesuatu, dan ketika selesai dia segera menyodorkan kertas itu kearah Kyuhyun.

'_**hari ini adalah hari pengambilan rapor mu, aku yakin kau pasti menjadi juara kelas lagi..'**_

Kyuhyun melirik kearah kertas disela – sela makannya. Namun dia tak berniat menjawab ucapan Yesung yang ditulis dalam kertas tersebut, Kyuhyun memilih melanjutkan makannya.

'_**Apa boleh aku mengambil rapor mu?'**_

Selembar kertas kembali disodorkan Yesung kepada Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun tak mengabaikannya. Malahan dia menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

"Tidak boleh, jangan pernah datang ke sekolahku.."

Dia memandang tajam kearah Yesung yang kini tengah melebarkan matanya karena mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Yesung memang sedikit terkejut dengan nada sinis dari penolakan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia kembali memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, Kyuhyun yang selalu membencinya, namun dia tetap menyayangi adiknya itu.

'_**Baiklah, aku akan meminta tolong Sungmin lagi untuk mengambil rapormu..'**_

Baru separuh piring dari makanan yang dimakan oleh Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan sarapannya. Dia segera menggendong tas sekolahnya dan berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan dan Yesung seorang diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tanpa berpamitan, mengucapkan salam, atau bahkan sekedar melirik kearah Yesung. Kyuhyun tak pernah melakukan itu.

Yesung menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun, jika boleh jujur, hatinya terasa nyeri. Meskipun hal seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap harinya, namun Yesung tetap merasakan sakitnya. Dan lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menolak keberadaannya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil rapor. Lagi – lagi dia harus meminta bantuan sahabat baiknya, Sungmin, untuk mewakilinya dalam mengambil rapor adiknya sendiri. Ya.. lagi – lagi.. Namun, biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tetaplah adiknya, Yesung tak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

Yesung beranjak dari meja makan, menuju ke sebuah cermin yang tergantung di dinding dapurnya. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut dan tersenyum miris. Dia menyentuh wajah bagian kanannya, menyentuh kulit kasar penuh dengan bekas luka bakar yang tak akan pernah hilang. Menyentuh mata kanan nya yang begitu buruk rupa, begitu sipit bahkan melebihi mata kirinya, akibat kulitnya yang tak lagi normal karena luka bakarnya dulu.

'_**Aku memang bukan hyung yang sempurna untukmu, Kyu..'**_

.

.

Tak selang lama setelah Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah tadi, Yesung pun kini tengah bersiap. Dia menutup pintu rumahnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tak jauh, hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Seperti biasa Yesung mengenakan sebuah topi yang sedikit di majukan ke depan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Bukannya malu, hanya saja Yesung tak ingin orang – orang memandang ngeri kearahnya karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa itu. Yesung pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan, mencari sela – sela dari banyak nya manusia yang berjalan di trotoar. Dan akhirnya Yesung berdiri di sebuah rumah yang cukup megah. Rumah dari seseorang yang telah lama menjadi kawan baiknya. Dia pun mengetuk beberapa kali pada pintu kayu rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Yesung hyung.."sapa seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci yang kini nampak dari balik pintu.

Yesung tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Yesung mulai menulis di notes yang selalu dia bawa, dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Sungmin agar dibaca.

'_**Boleh aku meminta tolong lagi padamu? Hari ini Kyuhyun akan menerima rapornya. Bisa kau menghadirinya?'**_

"Eumm.. jam berapa hyung?"tanya Sungmin.

Yesung menunjukkan kesembilan jarinya, kemudian menunjuk kearah matahari dan yang terakhir menunjuk kearah bawah.

"Jam 9 pagi ini?"tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Mianhe, hyung. Aku ada urusan jam 9 pagi ini. Eottokhae?"jawab Sungmin menyesal, sejujurnya dia ingin sekali membantu Yesung, tapi dia sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain.

Tak jauh beda dari Sungmin, wajah Yesung pun memasang raut kekecewaan. Namun dia mengangguk mengerti, dia tahu tak mungkin baginya untuk terus meminta tolong kepada Sungmin. Karena Sungmin juga memiliki urusan pribadinya sendiri. Yesung kembali menulis sesuatu di atas notes nya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin.

'_**Tak apa – apa, maaf aku mengganggu waktumu, aku permisi dulu..'**_

Yesung mengangguk maklum, dan dia pun membungkuk untuk meminta pamit pada Sungmin sebelum akhirnya langkah kakinya menuntun pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memandang dengan muka penuh rasa bersalah pada Yesung dari rumahnya.

"Mianhe hyung, aku sungguh menyesal tak bisa membantumu.."

.

.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke sebuah bangunan sekolah menengah pertama di depannya. Dia melangkah dengan penuh keragu – raguan. Pemuda itu, Yesung.

Oleh karena Sungmin yang tak bisa menghadiri pengambilan rapor Kyuhyun hari ini, Yesung pun terpaksa pergi menghadiri acara pengambilan rapor Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa disebut terpaksa juga, karena sebenarnya Yesung telah sejak lama ingin sekali menjadi wali Kyuhyun dan mengambil rapor Kyuhyun yang notabene adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun yang selalu menolak keberadaannya membuatnya tak pernah melakukan hal ini, dan terpaksa meminta Sungmin untuk menggantikan tugasnya sebagai wali Kyuhyun.

Selagi berjalan, Yesung sedikit melirik di sekitarnya, berkali – kali dia melihat para orang tua yang berjalan menggandeng anaknya. Ada juga seorang kakak yang memeluk sayang adiknya. Dan lagi – lagi hati Yesung terasa berdenyut, iri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Andai dia dan Kyuhyun seperti itu.. ya, andai saja..

Yesung semakin memajukan topi yang di pakainya. Berharap tak akan ada orang yang tahu tentang wajahnya. Dia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti tak ingin orang lain mengetahui mengenai dirinya yang buruk rupa itu. Kyuhun akan malu kalau sampai teman – temannya tahu bahwa dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang bisu dan buruk rupa seperti Yesung.

Yesung terus berjalan melewati koridor – koridor untuk mencari kelas dimana Kyuhyun berada. Untung saja kelas Kyuhyun berada di koridor depan, membuatnya tak begitu kesulitan menemukannya. Yesung mulai melangkah masuk, dapat dilihatnya deretan orang tua yang duduk mengantri pembagian rapor oleh wali kelas Kyuhyun. Dia juga bisa melihat beberapa murid yang nampak menunggu orang tua mereka di dalam kelas. Termasuk Kyuhyun, yang kini tengah membulatkan mata memandang dirinya.

Yesung menghela nafas, dia sudah menduga jika Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Namun, Yesung terus berjalan menuju bangku orang tua yang ada di depan. Cukup lama Yesung menunggu, dan ketika tiba gilirannya untuk mengambil rapor, Yesung pun berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah kursi yang ada tepat di depan meja guru, namun..

Bruk.

Yesung terjatuh, tak sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan seorang ibu – ibu yang baru saja menerima rapor anaknya. Ini bukan masalah besar memang, Yesung pun tak terluka, namun masalahnya adalah.. topi yang dikenakan Yesung terlepas akibat insiden tersebut.

"Ah, mianhe tuan. Aku tak senga- OMO!"

Ibu itu menjerit terkejut ketika memandang wajah Yesung, membuat atensi dari semua orang yang ada di sana beralih kearah Yesung. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan ibu tersebut, semua orang yang berada di sana pun terkejut saat memandang wajah Yesung, bahkan banyak yang menatap ngeri kepada Yesung.

"Monster!"

"Wajahnya mengerikan.."

"Aissshh.. aku mual melihat wajahnya.."

Dan dengan tiba – tiba, suasana dalam kelas tersebut penuh dengan bisik – bisik mengenai wajah buruk Yesung. Yesung segera meraih topinya dan buru – buru memakainya kembali, kemudian melangkah duduk di depan wali kelas Kyuhyun yang memandangnya takut – takut, tak jauh beda dengan yang lain.

"A-anda ingin mengambil rapor dari atas nama siswa siapa, tuan?"tanya wali kelas Kyuhyun dengan nada takut – takut.

Yesung mengambil notes nya dan menulis nama Kyuhyun di atas kertas itu sembari menyodorkannya kepada wali kelas Kyuhyun. Wali kelas Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Yesung menyodorkan kertas padanya, dia baru tahu jika Yesung ternyata juga bisu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"tanyanya memastikan.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Anda wali Cho Kyuhyun? Apa anda kakak kandungnya?"tanya wali kelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan Yesung lagi – lagi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan ketika sang wali kelas dan Yesung tengah sibuk berkutat mengenai rapor yang di serahkan, ada seorang anak yang melihat tak jauh dari sana dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Dia mengepalkan erat jemarinya hingga buku – buku nya memutih.

"Hei, namja buruk rupa itu ternyata kakak Kyuhyun.."

"Benar, ternyata dia juga bisu.."

"Aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun mempunyai seseorang kakak seperti itu, kasihan sekali.."

Kyuhyun benar – benar ingin meledak ketika mendengar bisikan – bisikan dari teman – teman yang ada di sampingnya. Teman – teman yang kini juga ikut memberikan tatapan takut – takut kepadanya, sama seperti saat mereka memandang Yesung. Memandang seakan – akan Kyuhyun sama buruknya seperti Yesung. Cukup! Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia segera meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa berucap apa pun. Meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di dalam kelasnya, meninggalkan Yesung, kakaknya..

.

.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan! JANGAN PERNAH DATANG KE SEKOLAHKU!"

Yesung baru saja tiba di dalam rumah dari sekolah Kyuhyun tadi ketika dia mendengar Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba saja Yesung menunduk mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun saat ini pasti sangat marah kepada dirinya. Yesung mengambil notesnya dan menulis sesuatu, penjelasan mengenai alasannya datang ke sekolah Kyuhyun.

'_**Sungmin punya urusan hari ini, dia tak bisa mengambil rapormu.. dan aku akhirnya yang datang..'**_

Ketika Yesung menyodorkan selembar kertas yang baru saja di tulisnya, Kyuhyun serta merta langsung merobek dan membuang kertas itu entah kemana. Tanpa membaca apa isi dari kertas tersebut.

"Kau tahu, AKU MALU MEMILIKI SEORANG HYUNG YANG BISU DAN BURUK RUPA SEPERTIMU!"

Kyuhyun kembali membentak Yesung. Tak ada rasa hormat sama sekali darinya kepada kakak kandungnya itu. Matanya tengah dibutakan oleh rasa amarah. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam, menerima semua amarah Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyesal, kenapa Tuhan memberikanku hyung terburuk sepertimu, hyung.. aku membencimu.."

Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumah begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yesung yang kini tengah menangis hebat di dalam sana. Meskipun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar, tetap saja tangis itu begitu memilukan. Lelehan air mata yang tak dapat berhenti mengalir, menyiratkan kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

'_**Mianhe.. mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyun..'**_

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan, tak tahu entah kemana. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya menuntun. Tak peduli pada tempat yang dipijaknya. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah kesendirian, menjauh dari hyungnya yang saat ini tengah dibencinya. Dan dia pikir, berjalan tak tentu arah seperti ini lebihh baik dibanding harus berdiam di dalam rumah bersama hyung nya itu.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dia bisa lihat seorang anak yang sama seumuran dengan dirinya. Namja jangkung dengan senyuman lebar yang kini tengah memandangnya. Namun Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja! Aku kira kau ingin bermain ke rumahku.."ujar namja jangkung itu yang kini mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan mau menemuimu, Changmin ah."jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau sampai di daerah rumahku?"tanya namja jangkung yang bernama Changmin tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, ayolah cerita padaku.."ucap Changmin merajuk.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dengan ulah temannya ini. Tapi dia tak mengucapkan apapun, dia memang sudah kenal betul seperti apa Changmin. Bagaimana tidak, Changmin adalah kawan baiknya selama ini.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau mengatakannya biarkan aku menebak sendiri.."ujar Changmin tak menyerah.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, membiarkan Changmin berbuat sesukanya tanpa menanggapi dan terus berjalan.

"Kau tersesat?"

"Kau olah raga?"

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang terakhir. Entahlah, tiba – tiba saja hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat mendengar tebakan Changmin yang benar itu.

"Kau bertengkar dengan kakakmu?"ucap Changmin kembali menebak.

Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak menjawab apapun tebakan Changmin. Namun Changmin tahu jika apa yang dia tebak benar adanya, karena raut wajah Kyuhyun tak dapat berbohong. Changmin bisa membacanya.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari ibuku, ketika kau membenci seseorang ingatlah semua hal baik yang pernah orang itu lakukan, lalu putuskan apa kau memang pantas untuk membencinya…"ujar Changmin.

"Kau tak tahu apapun, jangan ikut campur.."desis Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ikut campur, aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Kau tahu, Kyu? Ayah ku bilang penyesalan akan selalu datang diakhir, dan kita tak akan pernah bisa memutar kembali waktu. Jangan sia – sia kan hatimu untuk membenci seseorang yang kau sayangi.."

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ya, dia sudah pulang. Setelah gelap menjelang, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Kemana lagi dia akan pergi jika bukan rumahnya sendiri? Dia bahkan masih anak – anak, belum dewasa sama sekali. Ketika dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia merasa sedikit aneh. Rumahnya begitu sepi, bahkan lampu belum dinyalakan sama sekali. Kemana perginya kakaknya itu? Tak biasanya.

Namun Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak mengacuhkan hal tersebut, toh, dia masih dalam masa membenci kakaknya. Setelah menghidupkan seluruh lampu rumahnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Namun sebelum bisa melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, dia mendengat telepon rumahnya berdering. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo.."

'_**Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah pulang?'**_

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika sayup – sayup mendengar suara dari seseorang di seberang telepon yang terdengar sedikit serak.

"Sungmin hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dengan siapa dia bicara.

'_**Ne, ini aku..'**_

Untuk sejenak tak ada percakapan terjadi, Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan Sungmin yang sepertinya tengah meredakan isakannya di seberang sana. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman hyung nya itu, namun dia memutuskan untuk terus menunggu hingga Sungmin merasa lebih baik.

'_**Kyuhyun-ah..'**_

"Ne.."

'_**Bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang?'**_

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sedang sakit?"

'_**Datanglah kemari, Kyuhyun-ah. Yesung hyung.. hiks.. Yesung hyung meninggal dunia.. tolong jemput mayatnya..'**_

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menarik kenop pintu yang ada di depannya. Membuka pintu dari suatu ruangan yang tak pernah dia masuki selama ini. Kamar Yesung.

Bersama Sungmin, hari ini dia berencana untuk membereskan seluruh barang – barang Yesung yang ada di kamar tersebut. Membersihkan semua kenangan Yesung yang pernah ada. Ya, membersihkan semuanya…

"Seperti yang aku duga, hyung mu benar – benar seseorang yang sangat rapi.."ujar Sungmin ketika melihat isi kamar Yesung yang sangat rapi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab apapun. Dia bergerak menuju sebuah meja belajar yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Bergerak membereskan buku – buku yang ada di dalamnya. Sedangkan Sungmin memilih membereskan almari pakaian Yesung. Tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya memilih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing – masing. Hingga..

"Ini…"suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Tangan Kyuhyun memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang di bungkus oleh plastic bening. Seperti sertifikat, namun bukan. Kertas yang di pegang Kyuhyun adalah..

"Itu lembar piagam penghargaan Yesung hyung. Kau pasti tak tahu, di masa sekolah dulu Yesung hyung kerap kali memenangkan kejuaraan."jawab Sungmin saat melihat kertas – kertas yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa baru kali ini Kyuhyun tertarik dengan hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan Yesung, padahal dulu dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia membaca satu per satu kertas – kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Lomba menyanyi? Yesung hyung juara lomba menyanyi?"tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ne, saat masih sekolah dulu.. Yesung hyung adalah seorang jenius music. Suaranya sangat indah, dia selalu memenangkan berbagai ajang bernyanyi, bahkan hingga ke tingkat nasional. Bahkan dia mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa untuk kuliah di luar negeri karena bakat menyanyi nya yang luar biasa itu. Yesung hyung sudah seperti seorang idola, banyak sekali orang – orang yang mengaguminya. Kau tak akan percaya karena dulu kau masih sangat kecil…"ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan setiap hal yang diceritakan Sungmin dengan seksama. Sedikit banyak, ada rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya, kenapa hal seperti ini baru dia tahu sekarang?

"..seharusnya Yesung hyung bisa mencapai cita – citanya, menjadi seorang penyanyi atau musicus besar. Andai saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi.. kau ingat peristiwa kebakaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"tanya Sungmin. Entah sejak kapan, kini dia telah duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun, mengabaikan niat awalnya yaitu membesihkan kamar Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku benar – benar tak ingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi yang aku tau, karena kejadian itu Appa dan Eomma meninggal dunia dan wajah Yesung hyung menjadi seperti itu.."jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sembari menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Pantas jika kau tak ingat, saat itu kau masih berusia tiga tahun.."jawab Sungmin.

"…saat itu aku berusia sepuluh tahun dan Yesung hyung sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku tak tahu apa penyebab kebakaran di rumahmu waktu itu. Karena saat itu tengah malam, dan tiba – tiba saja ada begitu banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran yang datang. Saat aku melihat keluar, aku terkejut karena rumahmu tengah dilalap kobaran api yang begitu besar.."

"…jujur, aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaan keluarga kalian. Saat aku datang di sana, aku menerima kabar jika Kim ahjusshi dan istrinya meninggal akibat kebakaran tersebut. Aku menjadi semakin khawatir bagaimana dengan mu dan Yesung hyung. Namun, seorang pemadam kebakaran berkata bahwa kalian berdua selamat.."

"..pemadam kebakaran itu berkata bahwa kalian berdua selamat karena Yesung hyung lebih awal menyadari jika rumahnya sedang terbakar. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung hyung segera berusaha menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu. Yesung hyung benar – benar mati – matian menyelamatkanmu, dan luka bakar di wajahnya ada karena dia berusaha melindungimu dari sebuah kayu yang penuh dengan kobaran api yang jatuh menimpa kalian berdua. Yesung hyung rela wajahnya hancur demi agar kau tak terluka sedikitpun. Bahkan konsekuensinya, Yesung hyung juga harus rela kehilangan suaranya karena karena kayu tersebut juga menimpa lehernya hingga menyebabkan pita suaranya terputus.."

"..dan saat itulah, pertama kalinya aku menemukan Yesung hyung yang begitu putus harus kehilangan rumahnya, kedua orang tuanya, wajahnya, bahkan juga cita – citanya. Namun dia bertahan, karena dia masih memiliki dirimu. Sebenarnya Yesung hyung bisa saja melakukan operasi plastic saat itu untuk memperbaiki wajahnya dengan uang asuransi yang dia terima, namun dia memilih menyimpan semua uang itu untuk dirimu. Dia ingin jika di masa depan nanti kalian tak akan kekurangan, dan kau bisa bersekolah. Dia memberikan segalanya untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Entah sejak kapan, kedua bola mata Kyuhyun telah basah oleh air mata. Hatinya mencelos mendengar kebenaran yang Sungmin katakan. Hatinya kini penuh dengan rasa bersalah yang kian menjerumuskannya ke dalam jurang kehampaan. Hyung nya yang selama ini dia abaikan dan dia benci, ternyata begitu menyanyanginya. Yesung begitu menempatkan Kyuhyun di atas segalanya, menjadikan Kyuhyun seolah – olah benda paling berharga yang ada di dunia.

"A…a…andwe! Yesung hyung.. andwe… jangan tinggalkan aku.. hyung.. andwee.. hyung.. hiks.. hiks.."Kyuhyun menangis, dia baru sadar jika dia menyesal dengan perbuatannya kepada Yesung dulu.

Sadarkah, kini apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar. Bahwa penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, dan seberapa keras pun kita berharap, kita tak akan pernah bisa memutar waktu.

"…Yesung hyung meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan yang aku dengar dari saksi mata di sana sebelum kejadian Yesung hyung terlihat kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu hingga tak sadar ada mobil yang tengah melaju di jalan hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi…"Sungmin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Dan lagi – lagi, Kyuhyun di hujami perasaan bersalah. Dia yakin, saat itu pasti Yesung tengah mencari dirinya. Apa ini berarti dirinya yang telah menyebabkan hyungnya itu meninggal?

"…dan kemarin, pihak rumah sakit yang menangani Yesung hyung memberikanku ini…"

Sungmin meletakkan sebuah notes kecil di hadapan Kyuhyun. Notes itu, notes yang selalu di bawa Yesung kemanapun dia pergi.

"…mereka bilang, ini adalah satu – satunya benda yang di bawa Yesung saat itu.."lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih notes itu dan membukanya. Di dalam notes itu, penuh dengan tulisan – tulisan Yesung. Kyuhyun terus membalik lembaran kertas dalam notes tersebuut hingga ke halaman terakhir yang di tulis oleh Yesung.

'_**Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie.. karena aku tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang terbaik dan bisa kau andalkan.. tapi aku sangat menyayangimu.. selamanya akan selalu menyayangimu.. adikku.."**_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Ini pertamakalinya saya bikin ff sad ending..**

**Entahlah.. sepertinya gak ada sad sad nya sama sekali..**

**The worst fanfiction I ever wrote..**

**Silakan dinikmati saja..**

**Himi Chan**


End file.
